


Drunken Haze

by SilentSylith



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Italy, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSylith/pseuds/SilentSylith
Summary: Rafe is sharing a hotel room with a few bottles of wine...Sam pays him a visit.





	

The terracotta tiles of his hotel balcony were still warm from the Tuscan sun shining on them earlier in the day. Rafe leaned against the balcony’s railing, his gaze attempting to focus on the spinning hills before him. His usually pale, now stained red, lips pulled downward in his typical frown while his brows were turned downward in a look of sorrow. Any other day he may have enjoyed the view presented before him. For most people this may have been a once in a life time visit but he had been fortunate enough to grow up under rich parents, who traveled constantly for their line of business. The summer sun slowly tucked itself away as the moon ascended into the sky. The warm breeze became replaced by the cool chill of night causing Rafe to shiver and seek refugee back inside his hotel room.

 

He was doing it again.

 

Sharing a room with bottles of wine and his lonely thoughts.

 

He stumbled over his own feet as he reentered the room. A hand shot out to support him against the wall and a laugh escaped his lips. The room began to spin but a clouded smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as his gaze slid over a wine bottle. It was already his second one. His legs carried him over to the bed before he perched on the edge. Fingers wrapped around the stem of an elegant crystal wine glass, stained with rich crimson from his previous helping. With an audible groan Rafe rocked forward to grab the green bottle and refill his glass. More often than not he found himself in this state. It was a side of him few ever saw. He was like a coiled viper without warning he would strike if provoked. Rafe pulled the glass to his lips and allowed himself to smell the aroma of the Chianti under his nose before he allowed himself to sip.

 

Only the best for him. Always the best for him.

 

Nibble fingers worked loose the top three buttons of his shirt revealing pinked skin of his chest which matched his blushed cheeks. Alcohol always over heated him and caused his thoughts to spiral out of control. Lazily, he swirled the crimson liquid in his glass before taking another sip. Time by himself has been familiar to him since he was a child. His parents left him alone while they handled business. Now that he was their successor he handled the same amount of work. Personally, he enjoyed the time alone. It allowed him to think and no moron was wasting his time.

 

Clumsily, he wiggled himself against multiple pillows that lined the headboard of his bed. More wine was the perfect answer to keep his dark thoughts from running rampant. Right?

 

 He was in Italy tracking down one of the items he had been searching years for. The first Saint Dismas cross had been empty the one going up to auction in less than twenty-four hours was still intact. Rubbing elbows with black market dealers was a comfort place for Rafe. Criminals alongside criminals fully aware no one was a friend and it was only a matter of time before someone was stabbed in the back or bloated in a nearby river. He preferred this job over his day job. It required more skill. Everyone was ruthless and the only way to come out on top was to make sure he was the one holding the right cards.

 

Rafe’s brows wrinkled as his head rolled against a pillow, his gaze lingering on the beautiful gold crown molding lining the upper wall. He had grown up an only child. Paid servants were his only friends and often received the brunt of his childhood tantrums. As time went on he quickly learned friendships were easily bought, as long as he was always the highest bidder. Since money was never an issue for Rafe, he found himself with more friends than anyone had ever thought possible. None of them would throw themselves in front of a bullet for him but they would surely pull the trigger at his command.

           

Unlike _Him_. He had always been so free spirited.

 

Rafe’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach as he swallowed more of his drink. They had gotten into a fight and He had run off. Rafe was not stupid; he knew exactly where they went. His fingers tightened on the glass.

 

“You always did have an issue when it came to wine, huh Rafe?”

 

Rafe’s eyes snapped toward the bedroom door with a wince. His frown parted as his hazy eyes focused on the figure standing before him in the doorway. For a second he swore his heart skipped a beat but masked emotions as quickly as they came. _Never allow them to see how they affect you._

 

“Samuel.” He snorted before burrowing his face back into the glass, welcoming more liquid into his gullet and the warmth that came with it.

 

The older brunette shook his head as his long legs carried him further into the room. Dirt splattered boots thudded against the wooden floor. Rafe shifted feeling those rich chocolate irises scanning over him. Sam stopped beside the night stand and examined the empty green bottle.

 

“A fine vintage,” Sam fingered the second bottle. “Making a grand tour through Italy?”

 

The other remained silent only tossed a seething glare in Sam’s direction.

 

“Oh. Why you have to be like that, sweetheart?” Sam questioned as he sat on the bed causing Rafe’s leg to fall against him. “Are you still mad at me?”

 

“Of course I am!” Rafe barked as he gestured with the glass of wine, a few stray droplets falling onto his skin.  Had he been less angry he may have enjoyed the spellbound look on molded on the other’s face as they eyed the deep amaranthine on his skin.

 

“Oh sugar…” Sam’s voice was low, like rich honey, as he scooted closer, his fingertips ghosting over the side of Rafe’s leg. His gaze trailed up his lovers’ body. “Anything I can do to make it up to you?”

 

Against his better judgement Rafe found his chest growing taught and he allowed himself to focus on Sam’s lush lips, which always seemed to quark with mischief. Sam’s fingers continued their timid ascent as his eyes examined every one of Rafe’s reactions.

 

Rafe fought with himself. His body was all too ready to give into Sam’s touches and to bark orders of all the ways he could make it up to him. And yet he found himself sloppily scooting away and sipping in silence.

 

“Really?” Sam began with a shake of his head and a light click of his tongue. “The silent treatment?”

 

_It worked before_. The less he replied the more Sam worked for his forgiveness. Rafe bit the inside of his lip at the thought which caused him stomach to twist. He shouldn’t allow Sam to get to him this way. He took another sip of wine only to find himself frowning into an empty glass.

 

Hands, callused from countless years of climbing buildings and surviving prison, tentatively worked their way over Rafe’s thigh, teasingly running over him before resting at the smaller man’s hip. Rafe sucked in a breath and rolled his lower lip between his teeth. He would not allow himself to give in this easily. He repeated the sentence in his head like a mantra in attempt to ground himself. The corner of Sam’s lip twitched upward as his index finger slipped under Rafe’s shirt and ran along brim of his jeans, causing his hips twitch forward. A silent plea for him to make everything right. .

 

“Samuel, don’t push your luck.” Rafe threatened with no mass behind his words.

 

Sam’s lips curled at the lackluster threat moved to hover over the smaller male His head dipped to press his lips against Rafe’s neck, and Rafe forced himself to go stiff.

 

Rafe bit his lip his thoughts falling into its archive of every time they collide and how good it felt for Sam to make his mind cease with ramblings and focus on nothing but sweet bliss. Countless times Rafe found himself wound tight as a string ready to snap and Sam came in and melted his worries away. It would be too easy to give into his urges and he would be lying if he denied he was more than a little turned on right now.

 

With a mischievous smile Rafe turned his head to block Sam’s path up further on his neck.

 

“You think you’re so sly,” He paused to place the empty glass on his nightstand. “With your _predictable_ tricks.”

 

“Predictable?” Sam echoed with amusement. His hands found their way to Rafe’s hips, with a yank Rafe was lying on his back with his hands resting above his head.

 

Lazily Rafe’s legs rolled open as a small smile played on his lips. Hands reach out to brush his fingertips against Sam’s face before they trail down his neck to lightly outline the birds decorating his neck. His heart thumbs against the inside of his ribcage the spinning world dropping away around them. His hands flatten against Sam’s neck allowing his neck to rest within his palm, his fingers affectionately messing with loose strands of Sam’s hair.

 

Their lips brush dangerously close, their breath mingling with each other’s, before Rafe turned his head away. His hands found their way to Sam’s broad chest and fingertips began to bite beneath his collarbone. It has always been too easy.

 

“I can’t. I can’t forgive you so easily this time, Samuel.” Rafe stated as his body fell heavy against the bed.

 

The brunette’s head dropped with a tired sigh. “Rafe, please give me another chance.” His hands slid from Rafe’s hips up his back, under his shirt, as he slid his body between open thighs. “One more shot.” He whispered into his ear while placing a kiss beneath it.

 

The room started to spin as Rafe fought to keep his eyes open his own hands reached out to brace on Sam’s arms, hoping for a sense of stability. Instead he found himself gripping on to him with want.

 

“Please?” Sam whispered as he placed another kiss on the side of his neck, a little lower this time. His fingers tips pressed into Rafe’s toned back, and the smaller male welcomed the touch by arching into him.

 

Rafe was torn. His chest was taught with want and sorrow. Sam trailed kisses down Rafe’s neck as hands pulled the smaller male’s hips flush against his own. A small pleasurable sigh slipped passed Rafe’s lips. His head fall back as his back arched melting into Sam’s touch. _He_ was Rafe’s only weakness. The only thing that clouded his thoughts from treasure, from expectations, from life.  Sam had broken down all of the walls he had built up over the years. He had wormed his way into his heart and Rafe had given him everything. There were times Rafe found himself mulling over the unthinkable, the impossible, the four letter word he never once thought would apply to him. There had been a time Rafe thought Sam may have been his happy ending; his only ending.

 

But Sam had hurt him one too many times.

 

With every ounce of his being Rafe forced himself to fight Sam’s grip. His legs untangled from the other’s waist, feet pressing against defined abs to force distance between them.

 

“You left me. After everything. You left me!” Rafe shouted out of hurt and gave Sam another kick to enforce his words.

 

 

Sam swore under his breath and removed himself from the bed. His jaw worked as his eyes narrowed in frustration. “What is it with you Rafe? We don’t follow your wants and wishes to the ‘T’ and we are the bad guys?”

 

“You left with no warning?! How is that me being unreasonable, Samuel? It’s not about ‘following my orders’ it is about being there after you promised you would.”

 

Sam heaved a sigh as he pushed himself off of the bed, creating distance between the two of them. He fished out his smooshed pack of cigarettes and lighter. Rafe knew Sam smoked like a chimney, but he also knew he smoked during situations he did not want to deal with. The younger male sat up and draped his legs over the bed, needing to feel grounded, as the older one lit and took a deep drag of his cancer-stick.  

 

After a moment the Drake exhaled through his nose, another time Rafe may have chuckled at the resemblance to a mythical creature, but not this night, no with the way those rich chocolate eyes bore into his and sliced his innards.

 

“You want to talk about what this is really about?” Sam placed the white stick between his lips as he tilted his head. “Hmm?”

 

Rafe’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “I just told you what this is about. You leaving, unannounced, overnight, after I confided in you-. I-I-.” He stopped himself with a growl. Tears threatened the corners of his eyes, he would not cry, not in front of Him even out of frustration.

 

His eyes shot open wide at the laugh which bounced off of the walls emitting from Sam. Confused Rafe almost barked a question but Sam spoke first.

 

“That’s what you _think_ this is about? See,” Sam took another drag from his cigarette. “You’re just jealous that I don’ need you. I need my brother and finding Avery’s Treasure-.”

 

“Stop!” Rafe shouted his teeth clenching as his eyes narrowed.

 

“With or _for_ you was never an option.”

 

“Samuel. Stop.”  


“And you’re just jealous,” Sam’s lips curled as he raised his voice to annunciate each word. “Nathan Drake is the best treasure hunter the world has ever known.”

 

Rafe’s teeth ground together his angry gaze fixated at Sam’s face, which was now a target in his mind’s eye. “Stop it. Now.” His voice was cold, like a bear trap right before the pressure plate was triggered.

 

The corner of Sam’s lips curled in a triumphant smirk. “Nathan Drake is a legend. You-.”

 

“I said enough!” With a growl Rafe hoisted the nearest wine bottle and chucked it at the man before him.

 

The bottle collided with the wall behind Sam, scattering green shards across the bedroom floor. Rafe frantically searched his surroundings.

 

Only to realize…he had always been alone.


End file.
